User blog:Echo 1/SEARCH MASK (Prologue, Chapters 1 and 2)
So after a fun discussion on skype, I decided to have some fun with Quest for the Masks. I ran it through Google Translate, translating it into Chinese and back into English (sort of like that hilarious Star Wars sub "Backstroke of the West." The result, the epic tale known as "SEARCH MASK", involving "East Asia Great Lakes" (Tahu) and his compatriots as they quest to save Mata Nui from Makuta's jealousy of the great gods! SEARCH MASK Prologue Gather friends, then listen to our Bionicle Legends of ...... In a time before time, great soul come from heaven to earth. Carrying a child, those so-called Matoran, with his creation of heaven. They are numerous, separate and without purpose. Therefore, the great spirit illuminate them with the three virtues: solidarity, responsibility, and destiny. They hugged each other, these gifts personally named from him, and of the Holy Spirit after their home, "Mata Nui." But their happiness did not last. For Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, jealousy is the great gods have received the honor, and betrayed him. He cast a spell on Mata Nui, stunning him sleeping in the dark. Without the Holy Spirit to protect their home, Makuta is now free to play his own shadow. And release them, he did ... But Makuta's reign did not last. For Mata Nui has created six legendary heroes to protect the Matoran circumstances, such an event has occurred. He instilled those in East Asia and the strength of a single power over nature, and give them weapons and armor to their ability. The rest of East Asia, beyond the world's oceans, until this time, they will be necessary. After Makuta coup and success, they will wake up the rest of East Asia in order to save the island from the tyranny of the Dark Brotherhood once and for all ... Chapter 1 Dawn was breaking Mata Nui Island. The cool wind swept beach, creating wonderful patterns on the beach. Ladybird wings of the wind, circling the beach and looking for shellfish or other small animals can prove a good meal. Finally, the star slowly began to disappear from the night sky, and two sun slowly began to illuminate the island's land. Tide rolled in, carrying seaweed, driftwood, and some poor fish, and it did not escape the occasional bone suitors usual waste. But today, with its trend be something else. A great silver cylinder has rushed beach. Under its shining smooth exterior is covered with weeds and algae in the ocean bottom marks an extensive period of time. Waves deposited on the beach cylinder and slowly receded. Dawn further illuminated the landscape, the sky began to turn purple and gold dawn day of bright blue hue instead. A small bird flutters down, flapping its wings technoorganic because the large cylindrical habitat itself. It looked cylinder curved front, pecking it to see if it could be some great dead remains of marine organisms. Rap metal hollow sounds answer each pecking. Bird cocked its head surprise. Then, the flow started from a small, thin line, separated from the rest of its curved top of the drum hissing out. Birds, startled, took off, and observe from above. After about ten seconds, the cylinder hissing stopped. Then, at the top and slowly began to turn. Then it came off, revealing a not bright, hollow inside. A red armored hand reached out from the darkness, firmly grip the edge of the tank. Birds, more frightened than before, and flew away. The feeling slowly perk up his tank contains. He is a big, wearing that reflected sunlight and crimson armor. Flame-like pattern on his shoulder armor as if dancing, because he moved in the light. Being nothing but a loss themselves. He tried to think of where he is. Who is he. But all he could remember of sleep ...... and nightmares ... Tahu ... Word by rolling his head. He thought for a moment. This seems to be a name. But who? Tahu ... Happiness look around. Make sure no one else in the vicinity, only a happy name may belong: himself. Tahu looked on the beach. This is a beautiful view. Golden beaches, sapphire water and emerald tree after ... Then, something sparkling sand near the top of the tank. Tahu walked over and found a blade, which was once attached to the inside top of the tank, fell down. He picked up the blade. Although it is very heavy, cumbersome, Great Lakes decided that it was better than nothing. He turned toward the jungle, ready to enter, but a voice from behind him stopped himself. He turned again to face the top of the tank, found that a door has been opened. Inside rest crimson mask - the same color as Tahu's armor. Tahu his blade in his right hand, and get back the mask. It has two eye holes. There are six sides of its face below the eyes slashes. Tahu mask turned and pressed it to his face. Immediately, he felt his body through the energy, of course surge. Glorious power. So much power! Heated metal objects because it touched his skin. He felt his skin and forms a mask fused to his features, it looks almost exactly like his face! Sword blade burst into flames. Tahu was shocked, dropped weapons. When it left his hand, it becomes a metal, dead and cold. This is strange, the Great Lakes thoughts. He picked up the sword again. When his hand to seize it, it becomes a flame. However, it did not burn him. He brandished the weapon back and forth, casting sparks traces behind. Then, he made a stinging motion. When he did so, the fire jumped to hit the sand to flow out from the sword, it is fused to the glass. Nice ... Tahu thought. He did it again, and again, and again. Then he pushed his palm forward, and flame sprouting from it as well. Great Lakes. Master Fire! That will do. He again turned to the jungle, and timely access to it. Chapter 2 Onua clawed from the wall in front of him another piece of dirt and rock. A little light, but it did not bother him. Onua is no darkness. Even shrouded in shadow, he can still make out the objects around pretty good. He put mud behind him, again and again continue the process. He did not know where he was leading, but he felt the need to go where he was going: a little bit further down, then slightly forward. Earth's black armored East Asia continues to advance. Although he dug, he thought of his time in the tank. Just how long has he been in that incident? He paused a child, watching his arm. His armor has been completed under the re-organization of organic growth. When he emerged from the tank, the organization is very deteriorated. He decided to put his thoughts returned to the excavation. In the recollection of the past is pointless, he knew nothing about. Who knows? Perhaps what the future will hold some answers ...... Onua pushed his paw through an earth wall, then tried to grab the nearby rocks. What is wrong. No rocks, dirt, or in the soil behind them. He took his hand, and the air rushed behind him. He shrugged and ran through the wall in front of him. Onua looked around. He is some kind of artificial cave inside. This is huge, with the lighting seems to be the next village or city glowing stones. The building has been chiseled into the wall. Flows through the center of the small city ran. Onua through the cave. When he approached the village, he could see smaller, humanoid creatures scurry. They are shorter than him about two masks, and body weak. When he came to a stone arch bridge, it seems like a ritual gateway, humans took notice. They froze at the sight of the Earth's large, powerful East Asia. Onua walked through the door, while the smaller humanoids ran into their refuge. All except one. He was dressed in purple and black armor, wearing masks, not all from different Onua: A diamond octagon, slash along the cheeks and forehead, with two square sockets. "Hello?" Onua said. Small happiness silently standing there. Maybe we do not speak the same language, Onua thought. "Rite?" "I'm sorry, East Asia Onua, I understand you well," the little guy said. "It's just I did not think you ......" "Do you know who I am?" "Yes," he said. "The Turaga said that you will one day come." "The Turaga?" Onua asked. "Yes, our village cadres," Purple Shield is the answer. "He told us that the ancient prophecy, much earlier than he predicted that you came." "Can you take me to him?" Onua asked. "Yes, I'm sure he will want to see you, I will go and fetch him. You wait in riverside plaza, he will be there soon." "Thank you." "Oh, yes, my name is Onepu, ONU-Koro Guard captain. Welcome to our city." He bowed, then ran away. Onua went to the river - this is a proper name. It arrived from the cave to the other side, and if a person has enough close, yelling as loud rushing to any surface quickly. East Asia sits beneath the earth's statue on the bench. He looked up at the big sculpture on him, and gave up his chin. Claws, armor, a great eye socket beneath the mask of emerald ... The statue is of him. "East Asian Onua!" Onepu is ran to him. In addition, smaller, hunched being followed him. He wore a gray mask, dark green eyes shining from behind. In his right hand, he had seemed to be a diamond-shaped tip mounted on the staff. "Welcome, East Asia Onua"'s being said. "I Turaga Whenua. We have a lot to discuss." Conclusion Hope you didn't die of laughter. If you liked it enough, I may do more! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts